


[Арт] Очередная тренировка

by TanMorgan, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Визуал R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Art, M/M, Post-Canon, Size Difference, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanMorgan/pseuds/TanMorgan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: доп. ссылка
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Визуал R — NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185464
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	[Арт] Очередная тренировка

[ ](https://imagesfc.com/WTFE21/viz4/shisena.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/463803214513438722/815259091411664966/shisena.jpg)


End file.
